Cap.3: ...Un despertar
Dreaming of a vampire Cap.1: Una nueva vida. Cap.2: Un sueño... Cap.4: No puedo mas Cap.3: ... Un despertar: Me desperté.. Eran las 3 de la madrugada, no conseguía dormirme, estaba pensando todo el tiempo quien seria aquel hombre, seria real, o fruto de mi imaginación? No lo sé, lo que se seguro es que e quedado con Juanjo dentro de cinco horas y no puedo dormir, sentía que tenia que descubrir costando me lo que me costara, quien es ese hombre que desde ahora, no me podría quitar de la mente. Pasaban horas y horas y me seguía preguntando quien seria. Me imaginaba que seria fruto mi imaginación, que ese hombre no podría existir, aun que me costara asimilarlo, sabia que esto me haría daño. Ya son las siete, decidí dejar de comerme la cabeza por estas cosas, que seguro que no me volvía a pasar, y me fui a duchar. Salí, estaba relajada, tranquila me vestí y me arregle, y como eran las ocho menos cuarto, llame a Janjo para decirle que ya que estaba. *¡Juanjo! Soy Amanda. *¡Hola! ¿Que querías? *Pues mira, es que ya estoy vestida y todo, y como e visto que solo quedan 15 minutos para las ocho, ¿vamos saliendo ya? *Por mi vale, yo tampoco se que hacer. ¿Donde quedamos? *No se... dime tu algún sitio. *¿Que te parece en la plaza? *De acuerdo, te veo allí. Colge, me despedí de mi padre, y salí. Llegue y hay estaba, esperándome, en realidad, Juanjo parece muy frió, pero en una gran persona. Salimos a dar una vuelta por el pueblo, vimos el mercado, olía a carne, a sangre. Después, fuimos asta el gran parque que hay justo en medio del pueblo, desde allí se veía todo. Se veía mi casa, el mercado, el campanario... Volví a acordarme de el sueño, y Juanjo me dijo: *¿Te encuentras bien? *Si tranquilo, es que me e mareado un poco. *¿Quieres beber algo? *Vale. Me llevo a una pequeña cafetería, parecía muy hospitalaria. Los dueños eran muy divertidos, pero cuando entre, sentí que no debía estar allí. *¿Que quieres tomar? - Me dijo el sin darme cuenta – Amanda, ¿Me estas escuchando? *Si perdona, es que estaba contemplado la cafetería. *Esta cafetería tiene muchísimos años, se dice que tiene los mismos que la iglesia, ¿Sabes la historia? *Si, me la explico mi padre ayer. *A vale, bueno... ¿Que querías tomar? *Un poco de agua me iría bien. *Vale, yo tomare un refresco. Nos sirvieron y nos pusimos a hablar: *Juanjo, ¿como es la gente aquí? *La gente aquí es muy hogareña, nos tratamos como a hijos, no queremos que hallan problemas. *¿Así? Pues creo que este sitio me va a gustar... *Amanda, ¿te puedo hacer una pregunta? Sabes no quiero entrometerme en tu vida. *Pregunta, no tengas miedo. *Vale, ¿Donde esta tu madre? *Mi madre... - Me puse a llorar – Mi madre esta muerta. *Amanda, lo siento muchísimo, no llores por favor. Me calmo, a sido el primero en todo este tiempo que ha conseguido que dejara de llorar. Seguimos ablando, y sin darnos cuenta, ya eran las ocho de la tarde. *Juanjo es muy tarde, tendré que ir para casa – Le dije - *Vale, vamos, te acompañare asta casa. Llegamos, me acompaño asta la puerta, y nos despedimos. Abrí la puerta, note que hacia muy buena olor, y decidí entrar. *Amanda, ¿Ya as llegado? *Si, ¿as echo la cena? *Si, he aprovechado que no estabas, y te he querido dar una sorpresa, he echo pescado. *Mmmm... ¡Pescado! Cenamos, ¡la comida estaba deliciosa! ¡Por fin a mi padre le sale algo bien! - Pense - Me fui a dormir, estaba muy cansada Comentarios sobre el 3r. cap. *Sigue asi mandy!!! A veces no entiendo bien la novela... La Madre Naturaleza Manda! (~) Discutan conmigo aqui '17:06 4 may 2010 (UTC) *lo úniico k puedo decir es... no puedo sperar aasta mañana xa el otro cap!!!!! kiieroo leer máaaas!! x33 i el word t aaiudaa muuxo con algunas faltas d ortografía... una ayuditaa: el ''"hay" es cuuando vos decís x ejemplo: "Hay 3 chicos conectados en xat (x3)" i el ahí es lo mismo k decir allí... xdd es k muuxas personas tienen problema con eso i el word a veces t lo pone mal, xk no aace magia, no puede saber k kerés escribir xdd i el sonido d molestia, dolor, etc es "Ay", esa exclamación... dsps, los "a" i "e", no van solos, eso sólo va sin la "h" cuando estás diciendo la letra, pero sino lleva "h". x ejemplo, en el "He hecho tal cosa" o "Ha hecho tal cosa" va la "h" al principio, xk es del verbo haber... es un poco complicado la verdad... dsps, el soniido d x ejemplo "¿Ehh?/¡Ehh!" o "¿Ahh?/¡Ahh!" llevan la "h" al final xdd podés ponerle una h o dos, da iiwaal... spero k sigaa i mejores!!! '''↜☠ ανяιℓ ☠↝ ≈ ♬ αηутнιηg... ♪ 19:33 4 may 2010 (UTC) PD: no es "frió", es "frío", con el acento en la "i" ;P *ahora si (por que cuando y va a guardar acerrato haru edito primero y no me dejo guardar._, xD) en fin mandy!!!!!!!! me encanta xD !!!!One number fan taylor swift!!!! (~) ''Lalalala' 19:36 4 may 2010 (UTC) '' *sorry alee! i otraa cosiita mandy xdd los verbos en futuro, la mayoría llevan tilde... tipo: extrañará, recibirá, comerá, extrañaré, recibiré, comeré... i así, xk aii millones... vos decí la palabra fuertee en tu mente i fijate en dónde la acentuás, aunke no todas llevan tilde... dsps, el "asta" está mal, "asta" es del asta d una bandera, i el k kisiste poner vos x ahí es "hasta"... ejemplo: hasta luego, hasta nunca, hasta (tal hora)... ai muuxas cosas pero esas son las k se notan más... x ejemplo d k no ponées algunas "h's" al principio i finalmente, los verbos haber, saber i sus conjugaciones, van con "b", xk t los ee visto scribir con "v", hehe, speroo aiudarte, negraah!!! ↜☠ ανяιℓ ☠↝ ≈ ♬ αηутнιηg... ♪ 19:46 4 may 2010 (UTC) suerteeeee! Categoría:Dreaming of a vampire